Episode 2509
Mikey Episode Number: 2509 Date: Friday, May 20, 1994 Sponsors: D, R, 14 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" dellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoons: Bugs Bunny stars in "8 Ball Bunny" How did Bugs Bunny got Playboy Penguin to got traveled back and back to send back first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jasper and Julius: Jasper describes an apple as he eats it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dee, Dee, Dee" as Cookie Monster hastily demonstrates each D word. (Cookie's faint at the end is cut.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit, Fozzie and a pair of Whatnots sing "Any Old Iron." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R for Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for rhinoceros, raquet, robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of Anything Muppets are afraid of a group of nearby monsters, who don't believe they're scary at all. A brave little girl confronts them to see how nice they really are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four Anything Muppet cheerleaders give 4 big cheers for the number 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings about the number four when he is suddenly visited by four lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Iris Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Iris and Friends sing "Jungle King" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|All Dogs Go To Heaven Song | style="text-align: center"|Charlie and Itchy perform "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down" along with the group of craps playing dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D / d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, he is wet. (dog washing) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Alphabet Jungle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo explains the importance of sleep, but the audience won't stop applauding and let him sleep afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Curious" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts how many times Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez spin around. Finally, they spin him around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "There Are Chickens in the Trees" until a rooster tells him that chickens don't live in trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"I Am Chicken" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Goofy Gymnastics" starring Goofy exercising the gymnastics and also liked to kept them down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form an R. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Animation | style="text-align: center"|Sand R / r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Bob Kaliban sing "Tyrannosaurus Debt" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Elmo announces the sponsors. We then fade to Oscar and the Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide